


Blossomed

by sunaddicted



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2018 [19]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Morning Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: Barbara grinned "I aim to please"Her lips tasted of Blue Curacao.





	1. Quince

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is a prompt fill for @witchunters
> 
> The M rating is just for the last chapter (pure nygmobblepot smut)

_1\. Quince_

Lee hadn't expected Barbara to come back after the Sirens had reclaimed their independence from Penguin to an audience that hated him with a passion; the Narrows weren't exactly the kind of neighbourhood one would think Barbara to frequent, with her designer clothes and a grace that only money could breed.

But Barbara proved her wrong again and again.

Lee had been understandably wary when Barbara had waltzed in and walked up to the bar a few evenings later, balancing on cherry-red killer heels and wrapped up in a pantsuit that almost was even more revealing than the short cocktail dresses she seemed to favor.

She couldn't help wondering about whether she didn't know to dress according to her surroundings and occasion or whether she just didn't care and wore whatever she felt like.

She would have bet on the second as she observed her blond bob tilt to the side in a way that immediately let Lee imagine in vivid details the cheeky and flirtatious smile that must have appeared on her lips, tinted the same shade as her shoes.

Lee didn't talk to her that time. Neither the following one. Nor the one after that.

And Edward had started to snigger in his grasshoppers, teasing her with just a wiggle of his eyebrows that made Lee's hands itch with the need to smash his pretty face on her knee.

She managed to resist to the temptation and she distracted herself from her worries - from her growing _obsession_ with Barbara - turning on Edward and jabbing at that big sore spot that was his love/hate relationship with Oswald Cobblepot.

It didn't help with her problem, though, and it made Edward sulky.

She wouldn't have wished a sulky Edward on anyone.

"Go and ask her what she wants"

Lee arched an eyebrow, full of disbelief "Would you just go and talk to Oswald, if he dropped by?"

Edward grimaced in his drink, attempting a careless shrug of his shoulders "I don't know" he admitted "It's different, we have history"

"She tried to kill me multiple times" she reminded him.

"Oh. I had forgotten about that"

Lee snorted and shook her head "You're so egocentric"

"I'm not. My brain's-" Edward's eyes crossed to look at the finger tightly pressed against his lips, shutting him up.

"You are" Lee chuckled "Stop using your slushie brain as an excuse"

Edward gently batted her digit away, rolling his eyes: maybe he was a little egocentric - _maybe_ \- but his head definitely still played games on him sometimes, when it refused to arrange the words in the scheme he wanted them to be or all the connections between the facts and knowledge he had gathered in decades of studying seemed to have gone dark, leaving him with a handful of virtually useless information "Don't you want to know if she has some kind of plan for the Narrows?" Edward offered her an excuse to go and talk to her - because only God knew that he would have wanted one, if he had wanted to initiate any kind of conversation with Oswald.

Lee turned to watch Barbara again, perched on the probably filthy stool with a dress covered in tiny white flowers that looked more like something one would wear to theatre and not the seediest bar in town, where it solicited unwelcomed staring and catcalling "She is annoying me"

Edward turned his head to follow Lee's gaze, frowning a little: he wasn't the biggest Barbara Kean fan, but the other woman was just sitting there "How? She's just wasting money on watered down drinks"

"She's so smug with her short dress and perfectly manicured hands and if she didn't sit so primly, I would see her panties - if she wears any - and she just.." Lee huffed and pursed her lips, letting her tirade fade in the cacophony of noises that filled the club.

"Her panties? Why would you.." Edward could literally feel a grin spread on his lips as he talked and realisation dawned on him "You have the hots for Barbara Kean"

"What?! No!"

Edward's smile only brightened at the blush spreading on Lee's face "Why would you care about her panties then?"

"Oh. Shit"

Edward smugly topped Lee's drink "You could do worse"

Lee couldn't imagine what worse than a psychotic murderer meant - and she had almost married an hypocrite with a serious hero complex and tied the knot with the son of a former mafia boss who had been infected by the Tetch virus, murdered by the aforementioned hypocrite.

To be honest, Lee thought she had already reached her lowest point - at least regarding her love life.

But she couldn't deny that Barbara was... a temptation that tugged at her, repeatedly and relentlessly and forced her to watch, mesmerized...

"Don't tell me that the murderer in her is keeping you back" Edward piped up, shattering her focus "Jimbo hardly was a saint"

"I know that"

"Is it the fact that she's a woman?"

"Have you mistaken me for you?" Lee retorted, purposefully hurtful even if she immediately regretted it: it wasn't fair, attacking Edward's evident refusal to admit to his own orientation "I'm sorry"

"I suppose I deserved that" Edward sighed after a few moments of silence before he tentatively reached out and caressed her arm "I'm trying to help" and maybe he wasn't doing a great job out of it - helping people wasn't exactly his passion - but he was putting a serious effort in it "Can I be blunt?"

"Please"

"You don't have to fall in love with her" Edward pointed out "You're attracted to her and want to have sex with her? Good, do it - scratch the itch"

Lee turned around and crossed her arms, challenging "But what if I fall in love?"

"You'll cross that bridge when you get to it" Edward shrugged "Besides, she's been coming here for weeks for what? Our drinks? I think not" he snorted: in a way, Barbara must have been considerably interested in Lee - he doubted that the other woman was so desperate that she couldn't have found another partner, if what she had in mind was only mindless sex.

"I need to think"

"Take your time and keep your mind open"

Lee didn't talk with Barbara that night either.

* * *

 

Lee didn't even turn around when she heard the scrape of the chair next to her own and just pushed to the side the bottle of whiskey she had been sipping at, bored out of her mind from the lull of a slow evening "Knock yourself out"

"Thanks, Doc, but that's not my poison of choice" Barbara chirped.

Lee straightened from her slouched position "I thought.."

"That I was Nygma, obviously" Barbara smiled as she petted the fabric of her trousers, smoothing invisible wrinkles "Any chance you'd buy me a drink too?"

"What do you want?"

Barbara turned towards the barman, clearly familiar enough with the alcohol offered by the club, a finger twirled around a short strand of hair - mussing it out of place, making Lee wonder how she would like after she had snogged the other woman stupid.

Lee wasn't proud to admit that she had been so fixated on that thought - on the quality of her hair, its softness and style, one she liked so much more than the bob - that she hadn't even heard what Barbara had ordered "What do you want?" Lee repeated, the words carrying a different meaning.

"Do I need a reason to sit here and share a drink with you? We're old acquaintances, after all"

"You've been coming here for a while and you never approached me"

Barbara leaned in, shamelessly broke into Lee's personal space "Maybe I was waiting for you to approach me" she whispered, a wink briefly transforming her expression from predatory to cheerful.

As close as they were, Lee could see that Barbara didn't need makeup to be beautiful: clean-faced, deatils that she wouldn't have normally noticed popped up into focus - the pale and almost pearly pink of her lips; the natural sharpness of her features; her thin blond eyelashes, opening like a sparse flower around ice-blue irises.

She was breath-taking.

And too close.

Lee leaned back to let the barman put between them Barbara’s drink - a startlingly blue concoction "But why?"

"The pleasure of your company?"

"You brought a knife to my throat in at least two occasions" was it possible that everyone seemed to forget about that?

Barbara rolled her eyes "This is Gotham" she said before taking a sip of her drink that almost cast blue shades on her pale skin "What's a bit of stabbity-stab amongst friends?"

Lee frowned "Is that what we are - friends?"

"If you want to be"

Friends.

It didn't seem adequate to describe what Lee wanted: she wanted to kiss her; she wanted to discover just how deep the masks went; she wanted to hear what kind of noises came out of her mouth when she was close to coming; she wanted to know on which side of the bed she slept.

Lee had always prided herself in resisting temptations - she was still atoning for the one time she had let herself be seduced by something, the possibility to be free and unburdened by conscience. With Jim. At a price that had been way too high to pay.

But this time, she would only be hurting herself.

Lee took Barbara’s chin in her fingers and brought her face closer "With benefits"

Barbara grinned "I aim to please"

Her lips tasted of Blue Curacao.

 


	2. Morning Glory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for soft friendships and cute couples, sue me. 
> 
> This is set months after the first chapter ♡

_Morning Glory_

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Creak._

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

“What the hell” Barbara grumbled, slitting one eye open to survey the bedroom, absentmindedly taking in the fact that she had been abandoned by her girlfriend - why did Lee have to be a morning person? - while she tried to figure out whether the ceiling was going to fall on her head and kill her, wrinkling her nose at the idea of such an anticlimactic death.

She sat up, puzzled and annoyed: the room seemed to be fine, there wasn't dust falling on her and the walls weren't trembling - the decrepit building wasn't crumbling down, yet. 

Then she heard the _noises._

“Seriously?” Barbara sighed, flopping back against the mattress with her eyes closed. She hit the wall with a frustrated fist, hoping that the two men would hear it and stop making such a racket but it was drowned by a cacophony of raised voices and incoherent words, the thin wall trembling under her knuckles.  

Did Nygma really need to moan so loudly?

Everyone in the Narrows must have heard him.  

She waited for the thumping to resume but when it didn't happen, she curled back under the blankets with a blissful and satisfied smile, determined to get another hour or two of sleep before Lee came to kick her out of the bed and force her to be a productive human being, instead of letting her waste the whole morning away.

Maybe she could persuade Lee to be productive _in bed._

It just wasn't fair that Oswald and Nygma got morning sex, while she was left high and dry.

_Oh.. Ed!_

Christ, weren't they done?

Huffing, Barbara kicked the blankets away and climbed out of bed, slipping in Lee's robe.

* * *

"It's fucking cold up here”

Barbara laughed “It's what you deserve for waking me up with your hideous moans” she stated, holding her hand out.

“Passion doesn't care about your delicate sensibilities” Oswald let a cigarette fall on her palm and then threw his pack and lighter on her stomach, so that he could take his sweet time lowering himself down to the filthy floor of the roof: his bad leg ached something fierce - it always did, no matter how careful they were - but he was still too buzzed with pleasure to start complaining about it “I don't understand why we can't open a window and smoke inside”

Barbara shrugged and sat up to light up her cigarette “Health crazes, the both of them: they probably hope this dastardly plan of theirs will make us quit”

“Edward took drugs”

“Lee drinks too much”

“Hypocrites" Oswald shook his head fondly, sucking in a lungful of smoke: he had always indulged here and there but he hadn't really taken up smoking until recently, desperate to find an alternative to stress eating.  

Barbara hummed, sliding to sit closer to the other man - trying to ward off the chilly air of the early morning, the sun still hidden behind a thick foggy blanket; the idea was enough to prompt a dry chuckle out of her, on which she almost choked “We're huddling for warmth” she said at Oswald's inquiring noise “Like penguins”

“You're ridiculous” he stated, gently bumping his shoulder with hers before he let Barbara worm her way under his arm “How does Lee put up with you?”

Barbara held up her middle finger. 

“Is that your answer or a fuck you?” Oswald teased. 

“Both" 

They settled into a comfortable silence after that, Barbara half-dozing on Oswald's chest while he watched the ribbons of smoke disappear into the air - strangely peaceful, the both of them: most of the times they were extreme, dramatic and frantic and with their senses alert; it was only in the early mornings or in the stolen evenings with their lovers that they calmed down, all their nerves soothed by their closeness and the privacy. 

And even then, one could never know if a threat was awaiting to destroy everything they had built, time and time again. 

“Why do you put up with me, though?” Barbara asked out of the blue as she stubbed out her cigarette.  

“I could ask you the same question” Oswald pointed out. 

“True, but you didn't” she poked him in the ribs with her elbow “Answer”

Oswald took a moment to think about it, understanding that the other woman truly needed him to be honest - it wasn't a moment to joke and tease “You're smart, determined, shrewd.. I feel like you match my intellect and you understand me” he said “And you're the only other person in Gotham with a fashion sense” he chuckled, echoed by Barbara’s.  

She turned around and looked up at him “Thank you” 

Oswald's stomach growled in response and he flushed, a little embarrassed “You're welcome. Let's go downstairs, I'm starving”

* * *

Nygma was nowhere to be seen - he probably had whisked Ozzie away to have breakfast in the bedroom - and Barbara looped her arms around Lee's waist, hands worming their way under the threadbare t-shirt to splay against her belly, and drew her closer to her chest even as she pushed her against the edge of the counter; she nosed Lee's hair to the side, lips looking for the warm skin of her neck that bloomed with goosebumps under her touch “Good morning”

Lee leaned into the tender attention being heaped on her, hands momentarily going still in their task “Woke up in a good mood?” She murmured, turning her head to kiss Barbara’s ruffled blond hair that smelled of cigarettes and fading hairspray.

“Not really”

Lee hummed, a soft frown creasing her forehead “Why?”

“Ozzie and Nygma were bumping uglies”

“Oh" a chuckle escaped her lips at the thought that her girlfriend had been chased away from the bedroom by the noises that surely could be heard through the thin wall - well, that certainly explained why Barbara already was out of bed, instead of still being buried under a ridiculous amount of blankets “Poor you”

Barbara scowled but leaned into the caress to her hair, soaking up the affection “One would think that with the number the Dentist played on him, Nygma would be less inclined to give blowjobs”

“That's a disturbing amount of detail” Lee observed, arching an eyebrow as she started cutting the fruit again “And an image I really didn't need in my brain” she added, wrinkling her nose and offering Barbara a piece of strawberry.

Barbara bit delicately into the crimson flesh or the fruit, tongue darting out to lap at the red juice dripping from Lee's digits before she drew them in her mouth, sucking them clean “Kind of hard to ignore what they're up to when Ozzie offers a rather _loud_ commentary of what Nygma’s doing with his tongue” grinning when her words prompted a loud groan from the other woman; she stood on her tiptoes, lips brushing the lobe of Lee's ear “ _Oh.. Oh! Yes, take me deeper Ed. Suck me hard-_ ”

“Oh god, stop it!”

“Abuse!” Barbara shrieked, trying to avoid the towel Lee had flicked _hard_ towards her in an attempt at shutting her up “I was just relying an genuine piece of information”

“That nobody asked for” Lee retorted, turning around in the other's embrace; her spine trembled when Barbara’s hands caressed up her back, cupping the lower halves of her ribcage “You're a brat”

“Guilty” Barbara shrugged and leaned in for a kiss “Do I get a spanking for that?”

“You're hopeless" Lee sighed in mock reproach, kissing her back.

“You love me” Barbara pointed out, grabbing the bowl before she took one of Lee's hands in her own so that she could tug her in the direction of the bedroom.

“I really do but, dear, I just got out of bed”

“It's my turn to be noisy"

Children. Lee was surrounded by children and it was a result of her choices, nobody had put her in that situation “You don't make much noise” Barbara was all breathy sighs and low moans when they were entangled together, eyelids always fluttering closed as if the pleasure was just too much for her to handle - as if she had to shut at least one of her senses down to avoid being overwhelmed.  

“No, but you do”

 


	3. Extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just nygmobblepot smut *shrugs*
> 
> This was inspired by a headcanon by @witchunters, whose amazing idea prompted me to write this.

_Extra_

There was something about waking up next to the man he loved that just filled Oswald's stomach with the kind of molten warmth that made him want to push closer to the body next to his own, eager to feel the heat of another human being in the most intimate moment of the day, when the sun hadn't quite gone up yet and one couldn't look at the sky and tell whether it was just the fading darkness of the night that darkened the horizon or whether clouds would later be revealed to the eye.

Also, Edward's bed in the Narrows wasn't exactly the most comfortable one Oswald had ever slept in - especially when compared to the soft and foamy mattress that awaited him in his own home - so, he wasn't as inclined as he usually was to sleep until late.

And what was the use in waking up early if not having sex?

"Os"

"Ed" he hummed in a greeting manner, nose pressed between those wide shoulderblades; Oswald loved spooning Edward - he didn't care that he was shorter, he just liked the feeling of being plastered against the curve of the other's spine "Morning"

"It's early" Edward sighed, his body waking up a little more at each blink of his eyes.

"It is"

"Why?"

Oswald shrugged "I just woke up"

"Is your leg bothering you?"

Once upon a time, he would have dismissed that question with a generic reassuring answer; instead, he now took the time to focus on his body and try to gauge what kind of signals it was sending him "Not particularly"

There was no need for the other man to tell him that it still ached; Edward knew that - he knew that the pain always was there, no matter how much attention Oswald paid to his leg "Good" he turned around, careful to not smash his elbow into the other's nose "Hello" he greeted, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Hello to you too" Oswald echoed, leaning in for a chaste kiss - a barely there whisper, soft and tender.

It was what they deserved.

Their bodies slotted closer without either of them noticing, the skin on skin contact just egging them on.

Oswald was hard.

So was Edward.

"Are we in a hurry?"

"No" Oswald shook his head, mouth slathering a wet and possessive kiss along the column of Edward's neck, its arch so perfect that it almost begged to be marked - the approving hum that travelled in the other's throat only making his lips tingle with eagerness: it was ridiculous how much he wanted the other man, how easily he could he riled up; every panting breath, every stilted sigh, every choked moan... a siren song to Oswald's ears and when Edward's hands came to grip his shoulders and he entwined their legs together, Oswald could only think that he would have gladly drowned for the other man.

For Edward, it always was strange noticing the way Oswald seemed to completely forget about the room around them and completely focus on him - more than strange, it was exhilarating: he loved being in the spotlight and Oswald always made sure to make him feel as if he was the centrepiece of every scene, put him on a pedestal and let him shine.

Taking advantage of that, Edward cleverly flipped them over and pushed Oswald into the mattress "Oops" he giggled, mirth dancing in his eyes when the headboard bumped against the wall; there was no doubt that Barbara and Lee had heard that, the walls in their home above the club were painfully thin.

"I think they're awake" Lee for sure, Oswald had heard her slip out of the bed sometime earlier - maybe half an hour before he decided to wake Edward up with his cuddles.

He wasn't so sure about Barbara: she liked to sleep as much as he did but he doubted that the noise would have been enough to wake her up; in Gotham, one couldn't be cursed with a light sleep if they wanted to get some proper rest - while it could be useful and save someone from a stabbing in the dark privacy of your bedroom, it would also make an incurable insomniac out of anyone.

Oswald squeezed Edward's hips, thumbs drawing circles into the bone - not quite close to the other's cock yet, even if it looked rather appealing: hard and glistening wet, flushed with need.

Delicious.

Edward rolled his hips down, making both of their breathing pattern stutter at the feeling of their bodies rubbing together "Eyes up here, sweetheart" he teased lightly.

"I was just admiring you" Oswald said, lips stretched around a bright grin.

"You were admiring my cock"

"It's a part of you, last time I checked"

Oswald always was so cheeky and playful; before coming together and solving their issues, Edward had never imagined that sex could be careless and free and fun: he'd always felt weighted down by anxiety with his past lovers - as few as they had been - and their expectations had almost crippled him to the point that he had started to see sex as the mean to prove how good he could be, if only they gave him the chance.

With Oswald he just felt... himself.

He could be as dorky and clumsy and sleepy and playful as he wanted, knowing that the other man would find him disappointing.

They took it easy, following the day's mood.

"Too bad that I'm going to get my mouth around yours first"

Oswald arched his eyebrow "Are you?"

"Hmm"

"I wouldn't be so sure"

A surprised squeak left Edward's throat when Oswald flipped them - it was so easy to forget that while small, his lover certainly wasn't weak or delicate "That was hot" Edward admitted as he looked up at the other man who sat on his stomach with a triumphant smile on his face "But I really want to give you a blowjob" Edward smirked.

Oswald laughed as his back hit the mattress, only for the noise to die at the back of his throat when Edward swiftly wrapped his lips around his cock "Oh... Ed!" He barely noticed the knocking on the wall or Barbara's irritated voice "Oh! Yes, take me deeper Ed. Suck me harder" Oswald begged, his fingers going to his lover's curls to desperately tug on them; praise rained copious down his tongue as the other's made his nerve endings shiver in absolute pleasure: Edward thrived on praise and compliments, he lover having his ego stroked and Oswald didn't see why he shouldn't indulge his lover.

Not when Edward had such a talented mouth currently swallowing around his shaft, while those long fingers tugged on his swollen sack.

So perfect.

Way too much.

"Ed.. Don't make me come"

Edward's mouth made an obscene wet sound as he popped off of his lover's cock "How close are you?"

"Close"

"I'll prepare myself"

Oswald frowned "I can help"

"I know" Edward grinned, planting a kiss over the other's lips as he stretched up to reach the bedside table, fingers blindly looking for the bottle of lube "But I want you to watch me" he added with a fluttering of his lashes and his voice breathy just at the thought of getting on his fours and presenting to Oswald, letting the other man watch as he shamelessly fingered himself open to get ready for his cock - it was enough to make his spine shake with excitement.

"Exhibitionist"

Edward shrugged, squirting the lube on his fingers before he turned around "It's true and you love it"

Oswald really did: he was practically mesmerized by the way Edward barely teased himself - he just briefly brushed his thumb against his rim in a tender caress - and plunged two fingers inside, not bothering with restraining the obvious noises of pleasure that gurgled in his throat.

Click.

"Are you..." Edward turned his head, strained to look at Oswald from above his shoulder "Oh, god"

"Just me" Oswald retorted cheekily, a breath puffing past his lips as he plunged his fingers inside himself, trying to match Edward's pace.

"Exactly" Edward sighed, eyes squeezing shut as he brushed against that sensitive spot buried deep inside himself "You're a god - mine"

"Come and fuck me"

He didn't need to be told twice.

Edward carelessly wiped his fingers on the sheets after he had lubed his cock up, squeezing the base hard to keep himself in check a little "You're beautiful" the King of Gotham, spread out in his bed like a banquet.

Oswald flushed and he took his fingers out of his hole after a couple of final stretches, just to make sure that he was lose enough - and Edward didn't make him wait.

Didn't make him beg.

As soon as his hand was out of the way, the other man had started working his cock inside with short but powerful thrusts that immediately had Oswald's toes curling in the sheets and his hips pushing up in an attempt at helping Edward out, eager to feel the other fully inside him.

It was heavenly.

Edward thrust hard into Oswald, building up a rhythm that had the both of them too bothered panting and moaning to say anything to one another - if they had managed to keep their lips off of one another, anyway; his lover was hot and tight, his muscles clamping down on him at the perfect moment of his strokes, wringing from him embarrassingly high-pitched noises of unadulterated pleasure "No"

Oswald whined when Edward's fingers closed around his wrist, stopping him from touching himself "I need to"

Edward shook his head, teeth skimming along the other's collarbone "I want you to come because of me"

"I just need a little.."

Edward gave another couple of thrusts and he slipped out of Oswald's body, ignoring the other's protests "Give me a second" he mumbled, straddling the other man as his trembling hand went to his cock to hold it up so that he could sink on him.

"Oh god, Ed"

"Christ, Oswald. You feel so good"

"Move" Oswald pushed his hips up "Please, love"

Edward nodded, the bobbing of his head frantic as he erratically rode the other man; his wrist ached as he quickly jerked himself, his blood pounding so hard in his ears that he barely could focus on his lover and he noticed it when Oswald came only when he felt warmth spread inside of him - the feeling so unexpected that it shocked his own orgasm out of him.

"That was..."

"Yeah" Edward collapsed on the bed next to Oswald, one arm thrown on his eyes as he waited for his heart to stop beating so hard "Nap now"

"Cigarette"

"Roof"

Oswald rolled his eyes "Of course, love"

 


End file.
